tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreadwind
:Dreadwind is a Decepticon Air Defense specialist. "As ominous as a storm cloud and as chilling as a winter breeze." Not everyone could make Dead End look fun by comparison, but Dreadwind manages just that. After all, Dead End just depresses himself, but Dreadwind manages to export the feeling to everyone around him. Like a bad case of Scraplets, Dreadwind's gloom is contagious and there's no mood so positive that he can't kill it within moments of entering the room. Mournful and doom-laden at the best of times, Decepticons avoid him socially and Autobots avoid him on the battlefield, leaving Dreadwind wracked with loneliness and despair. He tends to think that he has no friends, but the truth is that he couldn't have a more perfect match than his partner Darkwing, and the two are fairly inseparable. Dreadwind transforms into a General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon jet. In jet mode, Dreadwind can reach speeds up to Mach 2.6, and is able to climb to sub-orbital altitudes. When combined with Darkwing, as the vehicle Dreadwing, they become capable of space flight, reaching light speeds and beyond. His jet mode is armed with air-to-air missiles, thermal melters, rapid-fire machine guns and lasers. He's a flying armory with a vast capacity for devastation. In robot mode he's more cumbersome and less effective, presenting an easy target. But at close quarters, his bulky strength and multi-shot wrist guns give him an advantage. All of Dreadwind's weaknesses stem from his continual brooding and permanent depression. He's so busy feeling sorry for himself, he tends to forget he's in the middle of a battle, leaving himself wide open to attack. Dreadwind has an exceptionally primitive nervous system, rendering him immune to most pain except, ironically, existential pain.Dreadwind's nervous system is too primitive for the variable voltage harness, from Dread Tidings #231 History ''The Transformers'' cartoon Dreadwind spent a lot of time alone in a facility, segregated from the general population of Cybertron. MUX History Dreadwind and Darkwing took part on the Decepticon siege of Iacon in Earth year 2017. Later that year they participated in an attack on Autobot City. Logs 2016 * April 10 - "Misery Loves Company" - Dreadwind and Floodlight discuss the meaning of existence. * April 13 - "The VanMarkiplier" - Valour leads a raid against a Van Mark Industries facility. *May 01 - "Diplomatic Mission to Praxus" - Crosscut and Spike enter into negotiations with Sky High of Praxus. * May 15 - "Out in the Desert" - Just-Hiss encounters a little black raincloud in the desert. * December 22 - "Rook's Interview" - Rook has some questions for Snaptrap. 2017 * February 26 - "Field Repairs" - Valour submits himself to DreadTread's TLC. Dreadwind joins them, which didn't make anyone happy. * December 18 - "Attack on Autobot City" - The Decepticons launch an attack on Autobot City. Notes *According to the letters page in Marvel UK issue #254, Dreadwind stands 42 feet tall. In the letter page of issue #195, he states that he is 4,060,342 years old in 1988. The letter pages for issue #248 and #299 would confirm his approximate age. Foreign names *''French:'' Terreur (Canada) Players Dreadwind is played by Dean. References ::*''More information on Dreadwind at TFU.info'' *Dreadwind @ ntfa.net Category:Decepticons Category:Combiners Category:Defense specialists Category:characters Category:Seekers Category:Male Characters Category:Transformers Category:Cybertron